


Infernal Heat

by deVien



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Demon Sex, Demons, Feral Mammon, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Penetrative Sex, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, insecure mammon, monster fuckers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: Mammon couldn’t help it as you walked together. His lapis gaze raked over the beautiful curve in your neck - the space was perfect. In his mind, he could see how perfectly his head would fit and how the mark he could leave there would only accentuate the beauty of your skin. It’d be a gorgeous brand that would loudly proclaim to all, ‘I am mated to THE Great Mammon, the Avatar of Greed and Second of the Seven; don’t you dare even think to touch me’. The very notion only caused the flush of heat over his skin to worsen and his breath to hitch; he wanted to tear into his flesh to relieve himself of the insufferable and fiery itch.The same thoughts washed over his brain again and again like some cruel tide, even once you'd passed through the doors of the House of Lamentation.It took only a scant moment. He didn’t even think.The silver haired demon was aware that he was losing his mind due to his damned biology, but he didn’t realise that he was so far gone that he would do something so stupid. It was only your screech that alerted him to the fact that he had pulled you tight to his chest, that he was actually in the process of sinking sharp fangs into your supple skin.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 179





	Infernal Heat

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> For any of you who have been following my writing since my (short-lived) tumblr days, you'll know that this has been in the works on and off for months. I kept switching the POV, what ‘Person’ I wanted it in, whether it was going to be a named character or if I was even going to gender them, etc. etc. 
> 
> However, because I keep changing things up I'm hoping that this will be a swift kick to the ass to just get it done! Also, good to gauge interest too. 
> 
> Originally, I desperately wanted to write something like this because from the start of the game I've been stuck on the idea of the demon boys having sort of 'further' forms than what we see. I mean, as lovely as the demon forms are in the game I just felt like there should be...a different plane of demony-goodness. And I kind of wanted to be able to mix in a kind of A/B/O dynamic into a fic with these boys, which just didn't/doesn't feel right with how they're presented in-game. I wanted nests and heats and mating marks and hissing and fang baring and an added layer of danger- and then I saw mawwart's art on tumblr basically showing exactly what I had been trying to develop myself for one of those 'further' forms...except they went above and beyond what I had even been hoping to curate myself. When I saw Mammon's and that sort of scuttly pose in the left hand corner...well. Let's just say I was scrambling for my laptop and my other half was watching me like I was a creature possessed (which is fair, considering the noises I was making). 
> 
> Also, we're going to kind of ignore the fact that Mammon might be making noises that a bird definitely can't, right? 
> 
> Last but not least: thank you to everyone who chipped in on giving me a hand with this...but, particularly, popcherrypop on Tumblr! They’re the one who gave me the most fantastic feedback - namely, putting this into Mammon’s POV rather than trying to force a neutral MC. I owe them so many thanks for their help, as it made all the difference. 
> 
> Anyway, please go give mawwart ALL OF THE LOVE because their art is AH-MAZ-ING, and I hope that you enjoy my (totally self-indulgent smut) fic! I don't know how often it'll be updated (I still have so many chunks that need to be worked on, this is by no means a completed fic!). But you can expect different degrees of monster-fucking as we go on (and I will, of course, update the tags as necessary). 
> 
> No smut in the first chapter (sorry). 
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply get in touch outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

The Great Mammon had woken up in a _mood_.  
  
He'd felt this creeping up for days now and he wished that it would just come and _go_ already. It was hella distracting to have a constant tug of warmth and want in your gut, y'know? And it was annoying to feel the incessant need to primp and to add to the nest of pillows, blankets, sentimental and decorative items that now overtook most of his bed.  
  
But he was due a heat cycle. Annoyingly, he felt that it was probably going to settle in properly on that particular day and he'd been wrangled into going shopping by you. And for whatever reason he'd agreed. Not because he had a crush on you or anything.  
  
Damn, he couldn't even remember what you two were meant to be shopping _for_ , that's how addled his mind was.  
  
Mammon really just wanted to stay put and perfect his nest. Maybe show it off to you. Although he wasn't sure if you'd appreciate the fact that he'd stolen a few items of yours while on laundry duty to tuck into said nest. Or that he wanted to maybe do something kind of nasty to a piece of your clothing. If not you.   
  
But would you want to? To see his nest? To lay in it, lay _with_ him, to mate with him? He wanted you to. So very, very badly. He didn’t feel like he deserved you but, _oh_ , to say that he wanted you was a vast understatement.  
  
Fuck. 

He groaned and threw one of his tanned arms over his eyes. The silveret realised that he was going to have to partially dislodge his beautiful nest to pull out Goldie (he couldn't go shopping without her - the very thought was offensive!) and that he was going to have to get rid of his raging boner before he faced you. 

So into a cold shower he trudged, loudly cursing the whole time.

* * *

_  
Longest_ shopping trip in fucking _history_. 

It seemed like you were in need of freakin' _everything_ imaginable. He wasn't to know that you were actually just taking your time because it'd been a while since the two of you had some time to yourselves. The demon had been acting strangely around you the past few days, although he was completely oblivious to just how weird it’d been for you.

And today, the Avatar of Greed just wasn't engaging. Questions went unanswered, as if he hadn't heard even when clearly looking at you, no boasting _or_ sulking occurred, no bets or harebrained schemes hatched...he didn't even take you up on your offer of Hell Sauce Noodles! The demon was completely disinterested in all of this - the only thing he was interested in was _you_ .  
  
He was also trying very _very_ hard not to let his thoughts slip into anything inappropriate. Which was probably the single most difficult thing he’d had to do in all of his many years.  
  
Mammon wanted to take your hand and lace your fingers together; to shamelessly nuzzle your cheek in front of everyone on Silent Avenue. The thought made his heart swell. Better yet, if you _were_ mated, he could kiss you in front of the whole crowd before publicly mounting you and-

Damn, it was hard to keep lewd thoughts at bay. He could feel his cheeks burning and looked away when your concerned expression turned to him. 

On the trek home (finally!), he fell into a lazy pace behind you and Mammon couldn’t help it as you walked together. His lapis gaze raked over the beautiful curve in your neck - the space was perfect. In his mind, he could see how perfectly his head would fit and how the mark he could leave there would only accentuate the beauty of your skin. It’d be a gorgeous brand that would loudly proclaim to all, ‘ _I am mated to THE Great Mammon, the Avatar of Greed and Second of the Seven; don’t you dare even think to touch me_ ’. The very notion only caused the flush of heat over his skin to worsen and his breath to hitch; he wanted to tear into his flesh to relieve himself of the insufferable and fiery itch.

The same thoughts washed over his brain again and again like some cruel tide, even once you'd passed through the doors of the House of Lamentation.

It took only a scant moment. He didn’t even think.  
  
The silver haired demon was aware that he was losing his mind due to his damned biology, but he didn’t realise that he was so far gone that he would do something so _stupid_. It was only your screech that alerted him to the fact that he had pulled you tight to his chest, that he was actually in the process of sinking sharp fangs into your supple skin. The sudden realisation made him tear off of you in surprise. 

Beel had been the first to burst through a doorway and into the corridor. The redhead stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the two of you; you with your hand clamped over the section of your neck that had been bitten, and Mammon an arm’s length away from with a look of abject horror painted over his handsome features.  
  
Stupid Mammon, indeed.  
  
The next to burst in was Lucifer, who looked ready for a proper melee. The sound that had come from you had genuinely startled the older brother, not that he’d admit that if asked. As his garnet gaze took in the scene before him, his mouth twisted unpleasantly.  
“Mammon…” Lucifer’s voice was dangerously low. Mammon shook his head urgently in response, “Nonono, Luci, it didn’t - I mean, yeah, it _is_ what it looks like an’ I didn’t mean ta, but it...it’s not deep enough. Y’know?” The second brother sounded desperate. Mammon anxiously twisted his rings around his tanned fingers and had to fight back the tears that threatened the edges of his vision. He could have _hurt_ you.  
  
“Oh, I think you’ll find that it’s more than deep enough.” Lucifer stalked toward you and put his hand on top of the one you were using to cover your wound. “Let me see how much damage the fool inflicted on you”.  
  
Mammon could see the frown that pulled at your mouth as you revealed the bite mark to his brother. No proper damage - the indents might linger, but no blood had been drawn; no skin had been broken. 

“It was more from the surprise than pain, Lucifer. I just wasn’t expecting someone to bite me, you know? That’s the kind of thing that I’d expect more from a very hungry Beel.” Your attempt to lighten the mood only made the Avatar of Pride’s expression sour further - but Beel muttered a small, “Fair”.  
  
Lucifer sounded positively glacial when he spoke again. “Beelzebub, please take our brother to his room." The Avatar of Gluttony nodded solemnly, gently taking the second eldest’s shoulder. Mammon stared miserably at the floor, guilt clearly written on his flushed face although he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He didn’t trust himself to. Not after such a stupid stunt.  
  
As the other two made their way up the stairs, Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
This wouldn’t be pleasant.

* * *

  
It was no surprise to Mammon that Lucifer texted him shortly after the whole ordeal. He was just thankful that Lucifer hadn’t decided to come up to his room and literally tear into him after _biting_ you.  
  
Of all the people to bite in the entire Devildom, it just _had_ to be you didn’t it?  
  
 _Lucifer:_ _  
__Mammon. I have strictly instructed the household that you are not to be disturbed until I have given the all clear. You will stay in your room and I will bring you provisions at regular intervals. If you need anything, you will let me know. Are we clear?_ _  
_ _  
__Mammon:_ _  
__Yes._ _  
_ _  
__Lucifer:_ _  
__Good._  
  
He waited, hopeful that Lucifer would provide an update on you. After an eon of waiting (which was actually all of about eight minutes) he decided to ask.  
  
 _Mammon:_ _  
__Are they okay?_

 _Lucifer:_ _  
__They are. And they will continue to be so long as you stay in your room and do not venture out. Ensure that you lock your door and remember to take your pheromone blockers as well or the whole house will reek of your mating scent._  
  
What were brothers for, if not a good motivational speech?


End file.
